Princess Nina And Her Lover
by Father Hulk
Summary: BoF 1 RyuNina. Nina is pulled into the mysterious portal at Tock, and loses her memory. Ryu struggles to help her, and when he does, feelings are realized. R for briefly described adult content. COMPLETE! RR Please!
1. At Tock

****

Princess Nina and Her Love

By Father M.J. Hulk

**__**

Opening Words: Hello once again, my children! Father M.J. Hulk here with you again! Welcome to my latest work: A Breath of Fire 1 Ryu/Nina story! I hope you think it stands up to my other work! And remember… good reviews give our God incredible powers! So if you review well, I will take you to the Grand Church too. Enjoy! ^_^

Tock: The tower standing tall and surrounded by trees, not unlike Tower Isengard, on a bluff five miles east of the city of Carmen, where time stood still. From here, time was controlled throughout the land. For centuries the tower laid quiet, assuring normal flow of time. But all that has changed of late.

An evil woman named Cerl, henchwoman of the evil Dark Dragon King, Zog, took over the tower and froze time in Carmen, as bait to lure the Light Dragons into the open, so that they may be destroyed by the Dark Dragon armies. Her plan went along without fail… at least, it did, until the day before our story opens.

An azure-haired youth named Ryu, bearing a dragon-shaped scar on his forehead, had come to Tock with his seven companions, all from different tribes. They forced Cerl out of Tock and caused her to take refuge in her Southern Fortress. It was there that feelings of love were finally realized between Cerl and her old boyfriend, Alan. But alas, it was too late.

Cerl perished with her castle, and charged Ryu's group with restoring order to Tock once again. It is here that we join our heroes: at the entrance to the control room.

Ryu looked over at his friends. "So… who wants to put the key in?"

"I'll do it," offered Karn. "After all, there may be a trap set, and you'll need me to take care of it."

"I think _I_ should do it." Bo said. "I'm the quickest of us all… if anything happens, I can dash away instantly."

"You know what, I think I'm going to do it after all." Ryu decided. "I mean, after all, I _am_ the hero."

"Who said anything about you being a hero?" Bleu huffed.

"Well, this is MY journey after all."

"I don't think so." The sorceress retorted. "This journey is all of ours. And to be honest, I think I should do it, because I deserve all your respect for getting you out of that mess in Prima!"

"I disagree," Ryu shot back. "I was the first member of this party, you know."

"What has THAT got to do with anything?" Bleu argued.

"I'll do it, since I'm the richest!" Gobi declared.

"I wouldn't let Gobi do it." Ox said solemnly. "Knowing him, he'll take the Time Key and sell it."

"You guys, stop fighting please…" Mogu pleaded meekly.

Nina stood off to the side, watching them bicker. It annoyed her that, when they were all on a journey where their lives were always on the line, they couldn't even decide on a simple thing like this. Finally, she grabbed the key out of Ryu's hand and started up towards the platform.

"Hey!" Ryu called. "What are you doing?"

"Let me handle this, Ryu." Nina called back. "After all, none of you can seem to decide."

Ryu and his friends had no choice but to follow Nina to the base of the platform where the Controls rested. Nina studied the lock for a moment, and then carefully worked the key into the hole.

There was a _click,_ and then the tower began to rumble as the controls got to work. The room went dark, and a mirror opened wide before them, showing the city of Carmen. Slowly, the people returned to their normal ages and began to move around.

"There we go!" Nina said triumphantly. "Time has been restored in Carmen! Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The mirror vanished and light fell back on the control room. "Now all I have to do is take the key out, right?" She tried to turn the key to remove it, but it wouldn't move. She pulled harder, then she put both hands on it and pulled. 

"Is something wrong, your highness?" Mogu asked.

"Nothing…" Nina grunted, struggling with the lock. "It's… stuck…AAAH!" she cried out as the key came flying loose in a shower of blue sparks. The tower began to rumble again, more violently this time, and the controls themselves seemed to be shaking from the inside.

"Umm, something's not right here…" Nina said, looking around.

"Well, get out of there!" Ryu cried. "Come on, quick!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" she said, but before she could move, a swirling portal opened between her and her friends, blocking her off. "Uh oh…"

"Nina!" Ryu exclaimed. "Bleu, use your warp magic! Get her out of there!"

The portal began to suck itself in violently, and Nina was beginning to fall into it.

"I can't reach her!" Bleu cried, flinging her wand left and right. "I can't do it!"

"Um, guys, a little help here?" Nina called desperately, hanging onto the control tower for dear life.

__

Time and space have started to distort.

"I can dig underground and go get her," Mogu offered.

"No! There's no time!" Ryu said. "Nina! Can't you hover over to us?"

"I… don't wanna let go!" Nina screamed over the wind. "I can't let… goooo!" This last word she cried out as the wind wrenched her from the controls and she was pulled into the center. She screamed and writhed in the center of the vortex, and then she vanished.

"Nina! No!" Ryu screamed. "Come on we have to follow her!"

"It's too dangerous!" Ox warned.

"I'm not going in there!" Gobi said.

"Come on, before it disappears! Go Go GO!" Ryu shoved everybody into the portal and followed them in. He screamed in pain as the wind seared through his body, and then, blackness.

_Ryu and his companions are caught in the middle._

They fell downwards in darkness for Landon-Knows how long, and when the light returned, they screamed louder as they saw the earth rushing up to meet them. They crashed to the ground in one big heap.

"Ow… I think I broke myself…" Karn moaned.

"My back…" Bo groaned.

Mogu praised his lucky stars that he had landed on top. Or else he would have been crushed by everyone and surely killed.

"Where are we?" Ryu wondered after everyone had detached themselves from everyone else.

"It looks like we're in Tunlan." Ox observed, indicating the pristine floating palace that shimmered in the distance.

"Do you think Nina's here?" Karn asked.

"I hope so." Ryu answered. "The portal must have dropped us off at the same place, so she probably IS here. Come on."

Ryu led the group into the city of Tunlan. "I LOVE this music!" Mogu cried. "It's so nice…"

"Well, we didn't come here to listen to music, son." Ox said.

Ryu began asking the girls of Tunlan if they had seen Nina. "She's about my height, she has white wings, and blond hair."

"Are you talking about the woman with wings?" One of the girls asked. 

"Yes! Do you know her?"

The girl pointed. "She is in that house."

"Thank you!" Ryu exclaimed and he dashed into the house the girl had pointed to. And to his delight, Nina was there!!! "Nina! Oh my God, Nina!" He cried, running up and hugging her. "I was so worried about you! I thought something awful had happened to you! Are you okay?"

Nina stared back at him blankly. "Who are you?"

Ryu was confused. "What?"

"I said, who are you? I don't know you, and my name isn't Nina."

"Come on, Nina, snap out of it." Ryu said, shaking her by the shoulders. "You had a nasty little fall, that's all. Come on, it's me, Ryu!"

"I do not know anybody named Ryu. And I said my name ISN'T Nina!"

"What is it then?" Bo asked, who had come up beside her.

She scratched her head. "I have no idea."

"You'll not get nothin' out of her, boy!" Rasped a voice from the corner. Ryu turned around to see two old women sitting at a nearby table. "She's got amnesia. Don't remember nothin'."

"Do you know anything about this girl?" The other woman asked.

"She's my friend!" Ryu exclaimed, perplexed. "And we've been traveling together, and we went to Tock and then she got sucked into the portal and we followed her and came here!"

The woman arched her eyebrow. "Oh? Traveling in time? So that's how she came here…"

"Why? How long has she been here?" Bleu asked.

"A very long time." Said the woman. "She just fell from the sky one day. She just wandered around the city, so we figured we'd give her shelter here."

"Is there anything we can do to cure her condition?" Bo inquired.

"Don't know of a cure for amnesia, young hunter…" the other woman said. "You'd best consult a doctor."

"Well, where's the nearest doctor?"

"Don't know."

Ryu was exasperated. "Well, thank you for your help." He turned and stormed out, and the others followed him.

"So what do we do?" Karn asked as they followed him out of the city.

"I don't know! I have no idea where to find a doctor, and we probably…"

"Ahem…" whispered a deep voice. The group looked around. 

"Who said that?" Ryu called out. "Show yourself!"

"It was I…" said the same voice, and Ryu followed it to see a tall figure standing in the shadow of the Dragon Shrine, wrapped entirely in a blue robe. "I couldn't help but overhear your problem."

"Haven't I seen you before?" Ryu asked. "I thought I saw you in Grimfowl Woods."

"I get around," the figure said casually.

"You're a very suspicious man," Bleu observed.

"Ha! Am I? Well then you've got no business spending time with me! Be off then."

"No, wait!" Ryu said. "You said you could help us?"

"I did."

"So… could you?"

"I could. But I want something from you, first."

Ryu became defensive. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really… I'd just like to know where you're off to, ultimately. It's all right, you can trust me."

"We're aiming to overthrow Emperor Zog, King of the Dark Dragons." Mogu said before Ryu could think about whether or not to tell the man.

"Really?" The man seemed quite interested. "And you, boy… you are a Light Dragon?"

"Yes."

"Is that right? Well, I've got no business hindering your quest. The doctor you seek is in the city of Carmen. He lives at the north end of town."

"Thank you very much sir." Ryu said gratefully. 

"You are welcome. Now then… be off with you! Don't want to keep you from your big mission!"

"Thank you sir! Goodbye!" Ryu called as he and his group left Tunlan.

"Oh it's not goodbye, young Dragon…" the man whispered. "Not in the least."


	2. Making the Tonic

****

Chapter 2

__

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but now we move forward!

A wind picked up and blew stronger outside the city of Carmen. The villagers held onto their hats, (Or held down their dresses), crying out in confusion. Suddenly, a brilliant white light burst forth from the Dragon Shrine, and then faded, and then 7, count them, 7 people walked out!

"What are you looking at?" Bleu asked them. "It's Warp magic. I use it all the time." As if it all suddenly made sense, the villagers nodded and returned to their daily lives.

"So where's this doctor that the man talked about?" Ryu wondered.

"Hey friend," Karn said to a passing stranger, "We're looking for the doctor that lives here. Do you know him?"

"Oh sure!" said the man in a salty voice. "Everybody here knows the Doc. He lives way up north, in the house with the windmill on it there."

Karn smiled brightly. "Thanks, man." As the man walked away, Karn admired a shiny gold pocket watch he had just obtained. "I bet I could make a few thousand Zenny off of this, huh?" He grinned.

"I'll buy it from you for 600 Zenny?" Gobi offered.

Karn scoffed. "Better luck next time, pal."

"How about the 650?"

"I don't think so, buddy."

"You drive a hard bargain. How about 800?"

"You got a deal." Karn said, and he licked his thumb and counted the Zenny notes that Gobi handed him.

By this time, the group had made it to the doctor's house, and they went in.

"Uh, do we need an appointment?" Ryu asked the turquoise-haired youth by the entrance.

"Nah." he replied. "Just go talk to him. He's famous, you know. He was able to save Emperor Zog from East Bog Virus when he had only 1 hour left to live!"

"What a pity." Ox murmured.

Ryu approached the doctor. "Excuse me, Doctor?"

The doctor seemed to be staring off into space, and didn't answer.

Ryu looked over at the group. "Maybe we caught him at a bad time…"

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" Mogu piped up, tugging on the man's tunic. The doctor's head snapped to attention and he rubbed his eyes, as if to clear them of fog.

"Oh… oh? Hello there little man. My you're tiny! Oh! And there's more people to see me! How nice!" He strode over to the group and gave each of them a hardy handshake. Except for Bleu, whose hand he tenderly kissed. She blushed furiously. "I'm Doc. Doc Michaels. I'm famous, you know!"

"Yes… we heard." Karn said, looking back at the doorman.

"So what can I do for such fine people as yourselves?"

"Well you see, Doc, one of our companions… she has amnesia. And we don't know what to do for it."

The doctor laughed. "Hah! You came to me, the world famous doctor, for something as trivial as that? Ha!"

"Can it be cured, Doc?"

"Absolutely! I can make a simple tonic that would clear it up in two swings of a LancerX's lance."

"Wait!" Gobi cried. "Before you make the tonic… Ryu, I can sell you an over the counter tonic for amnesia for 100,000 Zenny. How about it?"

Ryu looked up at Ox. "Ox… would you, please?"

Ox nodded massively. Then he picked up Gobi and tucked him under his shoulder. "Come on, Gobi. Let's take a walk."

"Nooo!"

"So what would we need to bring you to make this tonic?" Bo asked.

"Well that's simple! Poison Fish, Coconut, a root, and a white antler is all I need."

"We'll go and get them." Ryu said.

"Hurry back!"

"So where are we off to?" Bleu asked when they got outside.

Ryu smiled. "Why…"

_To Tunlan Island!_

"All the finest coconuts grow on trees!" Ryu said, standing on Ox's shoulders. "I'd be worried if one grew somewhere else. Ok, Got it!"

"Now where to?" Mogu asked. Ryu patted him on the head. 

"Someplace very familiar to you."

_To above Gramor!_

"All kinds of roots grow in the ground," Mogu explained, sniffing at the parched soil. "I just have to find a loose one, and I'll dig under the ground and get it for you. Ah, here we go!" Mogu buried himself under the ground and came back up with a long, pointed white root.

"Great work, Mogu!" Ryu said. "Now, it's time to go to the cursed red sea."

They warped to Carmen and walked along the south road to the border of the cursed red water. Ryu dug out his trusty Rod5 and dropped a line in the water. 

"I feel a bite!" he exclaimed, jerking the rod forward. It was a struggle, but then a bright red fish came flying onto the ground at their feet.

"Don't touch it!" Ryu warned. "Let me put it in the bag." He did so, and then Bleu returned them to Carmen.

"We've got all the ingredients, Doc!" Ryu said, holding up the bag where he gathered them.

"Wait!" Karn said. "We forgot the White Antler!"

"Uh oh!" The doctor scoffed. "Can't make the tonic without the White Antler, now can I?"

"We won't find one." Bo said firmly. "All the white deer were hunted down to extinction years ago. It's impossible to find one now."

"Hmm…" the doctor scratched his chin. "Now that I think about it, I used to do quite a bit of huntin'. I think I got some trophies upstairs in a big barrel, if you want to take a look-see.

Ryu and his friends broke open the barrel, and among the stale meats and antlers, they found a gleaming White Antler!

"What luck!" Gobi cried. "Why that could sell for anywhere between 20,000 and…" He shut up when he saw Karn glaring at him.

"Ok, so… that's all the ingredients then!" Ryu exclaimed. They took them all back downstairs to the doctor.

"Ok, it'll take me about ten minutes to make the potion." he said. "So just wait here."

It never seemed like ten minutes could take so long, but it did. But finally, the tonic was at last ready!

"Thank you so much, Doc! I can't thank you enough!" Ryu said, shaking the doctor's hand vigorously. "How much do I owe you?"

The doctor laughed. "Ha! For a silly thing like that? Save your money, boy. Maybe you can use it to buy a new sword, or whatever it is kids these days spend their money on. Now you take care!"

"Same to you, Doc!" They all said, and they rushed out of town, and Bleu opened a portal for them. They all jumped inside and were en route back to Tunlan.


	3. Gone to Heaven

****

Chapter 3

Ryu and his companions marched straight into the house where Nina was.

"Oh… it's you guys again." she said, dazedly. "What are you doing?"

"Shh… drink this." Ryu said quietly, and he passed her the bottle filled with the tonic. She drank it down, and made a face.

"Eww… it tastes nasty! But…" she cocked her head at Ryu, looking at him from one angle, and then another. Suddenly, her blank expression was replaced by a beaming smile. "Ryu! It's you! It really is you!"

Ryu smiled in return. "Glad you finally recognize me! Do you remember everyone else?" He gestured back to the gang, who waved.

"Of course! How could I forget?"

"Well, you did for a little while." Ryu said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you!" She laughed, and she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You had to put the key in, didn't you?" he asked with a grin, returning the hug.

"Oh, can't we forget about that?"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, let's take the rest of the day off!" Ryu said. "What say you?"

Everybody cheered!

***********************************************

That evening, they all sat around the campfire. They told stories and sang songs, roasted fresh meat, and simply enjoyed being in each other's presence. (Except Gobi's, maybe.) Ryu would talk about his dreams of the future, when the war would be over, and then Sara could come home, and then they'd fix Drogen up nice and everything would be happy again! Karn told tales of how he'd broken into king's palaces and rich merchant's homes and stole priceless goods.

Finally, be it from their full stomachs or the hour of the night, they presently grew drowsy, and one by one they drifted off to sleep. Except Ryu, that is. He sat on a stump, staring into the blazing flames, not thinking about anything in particular. Suddenly, he felt unbelievably tired, and seemed to hear a voice whisper to him, "_Go to sleep… go to sleep…_"

Ryu nodded off and closed his eyes. He slept restlessly, feeling sensations of being lifted from the ground, and of sharp winds blazing past him. Then he bolted awake, and screamed! He really _was_ off the ground, and the winds _were_ zipping past him; he was on the back of a huge bird!

"Hey!" He cried. "Hey you, bird! Put me down! Put me down NOW!"

The same angelic voice came back to him. "_Shh.. I will not harm you. Go back to sleep. Sleep…"_ The drowsiness overcame him again and he closed his eyes.

The sounds of a rushing waterfall woke Ryu from his slumbers. He opened his eyes and saw a bright blue sky above him. He sat up groggily, andd saw that he was sitting in a grassy meadow, surrounded by a forest, with flowers of all kinds blooming all around him. The waterfall nearby cascaded down into a brook that babbled past the trees.

"Lord help me," he lamented, falling back in the grass, "For I must have died, because I am now in Heaven!"

"Hush now, Ryu, you have not died." Said the angelic voice again. Ryu tilted his head to see none other than Princess Nina lying in the grass next to him. "I'd hear nothing of it."

"Nina?" he asked, still not completely in tune with his senses. "How are you here to?"

"I brought you here." she said, smiling and running her hand over his cheek. She moved closer and turned so that she could rest her head on Ryu's chest.

"Where are we?"

Nina smiled. "It's a little place I know. That doesn't matter." She ran her hand through his azure-colored hair. "What matters is that we're here together."

Ryu brushed the hair aside from her face and gazed into her deep, pale eyes. In that moment, they understood each other. They knew. They felt no need to explain it to each other. They had recognized the deep love they felt for each other.

"Oh Ryu…" she whispered, and she kissed him softly, taking it slow, but the kiss deepened as he returned it, and for a while they lay there, two lovers kissing passionately in the grass. It seemed a life age had passed when they broke the kiss. Nina had shifted her position so that she was now fully on top of Ryu. "Ryu…" she whispered in his ear, "I think… you know what I want you to do."

"But, Nina…" he began, but she shushed him with a deep kiss. 

"Please… right now. I need to." 

Ryu consented, and she moved her clothing to allow him to ease gently in. It was gentle at first, but as both of them got into it, it became faster and rougher, and it finally ended in a giant, climactic explosion of seed.

They lay there, catching their breath. "Oh, Ryu…" Nina breathed, "I truly do love you. I love you from deep within the farthest reaches of my heart and soul!"

Ryu kissed her. "I love you as well, Nina."

For another long while they simply lay there in each other's embrace, reveling in love. Finally, Nina looked to the east. "The sun will be up soon… we should go."

"Okay." Ryu said. And Nina spread her arms out wide, and the arms became wings, and her body grew and morphed into a Great Bird of Winlan. Ryu climbed onto her back, and they departed, Princess Nina and her lover.

****

THE END!

__

BENEDICTION: So what did you all think? Not bad for a BoF 1 yarn, eh? Please review! Thanks a bundle, and until next time, this is Father Hulk, signing off!!!


End file.
